This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Current antilock brake systems (ABS) are capable of decelerating vehicles in certain situations but there are occurrences where the system can still leave a driver sliding on slick or icy road conditions. When sliding on, e.g., an icy road, the driver is in a helpless situation, as the ABS is unable to stop the vehicle while it is pulsating the braking system, however, the vehicle continues to move even at ultra-low speeds until the vehicle comes to a stop in an undesirable fashion, e.g., by colliding with another vehicle or an object, resulting in damage to the vehicle. When ABS is on, the driver loses their ability to regulate their brake pressure as the brakes are controlled by the ABS (typically by pulsating the brakes). While sliding the driver has no ability to prevent their vehicle from colliding with other vehicles or stationary objects in front of them.
In certain situations, use of studded tires can provide the needed deceleration, however, such tires are outlawed in several states as they cause significant damage to roads when they are not needed.
In certain other situations, tires can be outfitted with chains, however, chains are difficult to install, they require pre-planning, and they damage roads as well as the tires.
There is, therefore an unmet need for a novel arrangement and method of use for decelerating a motor vehicle on slick driving surfaces when an unexpected loss of traction occurs that will not damage roads comparatively to prior art arrangements that may or may not be illegal for use on various roads or the motor vehicle.